


A Family of Many Misfits

by MosquitoParade



Series: Omegaverse Detroit: Become Human // Detroit: Become Alpha [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice now seems much better behaved because there are 8 other children running around, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alphas being experimented on to become Omegas, Beta Alice - Freeform, Beta!Alice, Gen, Omega Jerrys, Omega Luther, Omega Verse, Omega!Jerrys, Omega!Luther, Omegaverse, Teen & Up for sensitive ish topics i suppose but nothing worse, The Pirate's Cove and Midnight Train coupled into one mass chapter, omega kara, omega!kara, the police still arrive and scare everyone, twisted but not descriptive experimentation happening in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Alice, Kara, and Luther end up having to stop as the winter rages on, causing them to met some new friends.~There is currently no Zlatko chapter as of now.





	A Family of Many Misfits

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in the mood for writing a Zlatko chapter as of now, but, it won't affect anything if I do, I promise.

After escaping the clutches of the very nasty Alpha, joined with their new friend, Luther, Kara and Alice, keep a move on. However, the winter nights get colder, forcing their escapade to a harsh stop, and causing them to frantically look in their vicinity for a place. They ended up, after several cold, grueling minutes, finding an abandoned adoption center. The windows are busted in, and Luther mentions seeing that this one was part of a riot on tv.

When Kara walks in, she checks behind the service counter, finding nothing, and moving to check the only closed door. Locked. Hmm, she knocks. Nothing responds, and Kara shrugs. It must have just been locked in the riot.

They end up sleeping all together on a makeshift bed of several Omega beds, and blankets. That was until the insistent knocking on the door began. At first, it just disturbed Kara from sleep for only a moment until she was asleep again. But, not so much for Luther, who shook Kara awake gently. "Kara, there's a knocking-"

"I know, just ignore it." She mumbled, trying to fall asleep.

"It's weird, Kara, just listen." Luther said, and Kara complied. That's when she heard multiple things knocking. It sounded like at least four, maybe more.

"What is that?" She asked, sitting up carefully to avoid waking Alice.

"I don't know." Luther answered, "Should we check it out?" He asked, Kara nodded, so, he stood up, and shimmied over to the door. As he opened it, he was greeted by a child, somewhere younger than Alice's age. Then seven more of that... same child? "Kara??" Luther called, the smaller Omega poking her head around Luther.

"Oh... Hello?" She greeted, looking at the children. They were so distinctly Alpha in looks, but not in scents. That's when Kara could remember the documentary that aired after Todd fell asleep one night. An Omega women was going to give birth to Alpha octuplets. But, OmegaLife had decided to an experiment on the Alpha babies, which ended with a irreversible change to the children in the womb, causing them to become all Omegas. The women abandoned the babies out of OmegaLife's sight, and they were never added to the registry. "Who are you guys?" She asked, voice soft in a motherly tone.

"I'm Jerry." The first one says, and tilts his little head, "and he's Jerry, and he's Jerry, and he's Jerry, and he's Jerr-"

"Are you all named Jerry?" Kara asked, and another one nodded. "Where's your mom, or dad?" Kara knew the original mother wasn't around any long, but, maybe he'd had a father figure or something. None of them responded, looking at each other. "Where did you guys come from?"

"There." One of the Jerrys pointed to the previously locked door, and Kara nodded. What a sad existence, they are just babies.

"Would you all like to come sleep with us?" She asked, "We are trying to get across to Canada to live somewhere that won't be mean to us. Would you little ones like to come with us?"

 

The next morning, Kara had entered the Jerrys's room, trying to bring along anything that would make them feel better. The babies had been sleeping on a singular bed, with a few covers wrapped around them. Luckily the window hadn't been busted in, otherwise Kara was sure they wouldn't have made it this long. But, surely someone had kept them alive for the first part of their lives, right?

She tugged up the covers, tucking them away in the backpack Luther carried, careful to keep Alice's things, and the Jerrys's things separate.

~~~

Kara knocked on the front door, holding one of the Jerrys' hands. God, it was so cold. She knocked again. "I think there's someone in the back." Luther mumbled, Alice securely in his arms, with one Jerry gripping the side of his shirt tightly, sucking his little thumb in a self soothing manner.

Kara directed the crowd of children to walk around the house. The scent of Alpha, and the sound of an ax chopping wood were the first things to greet Kara before she could see the tall Alpha that was doing the chopping. Beside the man was a greenhouse where Kara could pick up in shuffling, "Rose?" She asked curiously, only yo be greeted with a very pretty Beta women that poked her head out of the Greenhouse door.

The Beta took off her gardening gloves, "I'm Rose," He grinned, and looked over the group, and without another word from Kara, she nodded, "Come inside."

One of the Jerrys walked up to Rose before Kara noticed, and tugged on her shirt, "Is it warm inside?"

Rose chuckled, "Of course it is, little one, come on in."

Kara laughed awkwardly, helping everyone inside, carefully counting over the Jerrys to assure there were eight for the second time, before she finally relaxed a bit, taking off a few of the little ones's coats, trying to hang them up before realizing there were only so many hooks. "Are they all yours?" Came the question.

The Omegan women looked up from one of the Jerrys who held out his arms to be held. "Hah, no. The Beta girl came from a very, very awful Alpha." She picked up the Jerry, "The others we found. They were hiding out in an abandoned building. I couldn't leave them there." She shrugged.

Rose smiled, "That's the sweetest story I've heard." She said before walking over a side closet before the kitchen, "I do need to give you all scent suppressants, though, otherwise it agitates my son's nose." She says, getting out a small pill bottle, and a stay bottle of Omegan scent remover.

Rose left shortly afterwards to get more suppressants since she hadn't been expecting so many Omegas so quickly. Leaving her son, Adam, with Kara, who tried to have a casual conversation, "You mother is the sweetest women, thank you so mu-"

"Don't talk to me. I want nothing to do with you all, as far as I'm concerned you all are just broken Betas." He huffed, and god, what a remark, it certainly didn't make Kara want to talk to him anymore. So, she settled with Luther by the fire place as the Jerrys had a few toy planes that Rose had given them to fly around.

Well, that was until there was a knock at the door. Kara peeked out the window, and fear struck her. The police were here, and if the articles she'd been reading were right, deviant Omegas were in danger. Being sent back to OmegaLife to be retrained. What an awful place, it gave her shivers. "Okay, Luther, take the Jerrys upstairs, we are in big trouble if they see octuplets. Alice, go up with them, I know you'd be good, but I can't run any risks." She looked around frantically, shutting, and locking the kitchen closet door, and stuff away an Omegan apron.

She did a double take, felt ready. Well, until he remembered that at any chance, Adam might out them. "Okay, you have to keep us on the down low. If the police know we are Omegas, you and your mother have just as good of a chance of going to jail for housing us. Got that?" She said, trying not to sound as threatening as it sounded in her head. "We want to be out of your hair, we promise, but, you have to help us with this, okay?"

The Alpha grumbled something that that sounded like an, 'okay'. So, with that, she walked over to the door, and let the police man inside. "Hello sir, who are you this fine evening?"

 

It went decently well when, finally, the police left after Kara served him a cup of coffee, leaving them be with few parting words. Kara silently cheered as the car pulled away, and called down the others after a moment, making sure the police were for sure gone. Kara cried on Luther's shoulder, she'd been so sure this was the end for them, and after so, so much. Wow.

Adam left for his room upstairs just as his mother pulled up. As Rose entered her own home, Kara immediately bombarded her, telling her about the police, and how they needed to go, tonight.

Everything went well, clothing changes, snack packing, everything, except for when they had to split up the Jerrys to avoid being caught with the only ever set of Omegan octuplets. The sobbing was the worst, and hurt Kara's heart, but it was for the best.

So, with that, Rose promised to get them to the place she knew they'd be safest. Jericho.


End file.
